Taken Away: Eragon
by ladymoonscar
Summary: When Lizzy is mysteriously dumped into the land of Alagasia, she is alone. You know, apart from the incredibly hot and brooding Murtagh. With his help, Lizzy must find her five friends and then somehow find a way back home. Oh yeah; there's also a war going on. Murtagh/OC. mary sue, sorry. i swear to God, this is cooler than i can make it sound in summery! White Lightning series.


"Lizzy!"  
I turned to see Tora sticking her head out of Luke's mini-van. "C'mon, we're gonna be late!"  
"I can't go," I said as they stopped next to me. "I don't have a dress."  
"Totally got ya covered," Tora grinned. "C'mon, your parents think we're having a sleepover at my house. Jeremy owes me a favor so he's covering for us. C'mon, it'll be great!"  
"It won't be right without our lead female singer," Luke added.  
I sighed and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Maybelle, Tora's mom, and her sister Steph had been pampering us for two hours; manicures, pedicures, facials, hair, make up…the works.  
"This is junior prom," I muttered to Tora. "Not my wedding."  
"It's just as important," Tora shot back. "Liz, your parents are backwards if they said you couldn't go to any of the school dances. Homecoming is one thing, but prom is a step closer into adulthood."  
"A very frightening concept," I said.  
"The dresses are here!" Steph called from downstairs.  
"Dresses?" I repeated.  
Tora winked at me. "Told ya I had ya covered."  
I couldn't help but look at myself in every reflective surface. I so did not recognize myself! My brown hair was curled and braided into something that looked like Queen Victoria would be jealous of. My pale white skin was darker thanks to the spray-on stuff Maybelle had insisted on.  
And the dress…  
I had dreamed about wearing a dress that looked like the ones at the ball scene in the Brandy version of Rodger and Hammerstein's Cinderella. Now I was wearing one. To prom!  
"I'm gonna cry," I gasped, smoothing down my shear off-shoulder sleeves. "Tora, I'll never be able to repay you."  
"Don't even think of it," she said, tossing her ebony ringlets over her shoulder. "This is your night to shine!"

* * *

"Welcome to Junior Prom!"  
The kids cheered and whooped.  
"For your entertainment tonight we have the Knights and Ladies ready to play for you. Let's give a hand!"  
I took the microphone from the principal. "Thank you very much! We're gonna start off tonight with and old favorite; Rush."  
They applauded and Louis struck the first few cords on his guitar.  
Tora sucked in a breath and moaned, _"Into your head, into your mind, out of your soul, race thru your veins, you can't escape, you can't escape."__  
__"Into your life, into your dreams, out of the dark, so light again, you can't explain, you can't explain,"_ I sighed_.  
_We smiled at each other and sang_, __"Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Rushin' thru your hair, rushin' thru your head. Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Don't let nobody tell you your life is over, be every color that you are; Into the rush, now, you don't have to know how, know it all before you try! Pulling you in, spinning you around, lifting your feet right off the ground. You can't believe it's happening now; Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Rushin' thru your hair, rushin' thru your head. Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Don't let nobody tell you your life is over. Be every color that you are! Into the rush, now, you don't have to know how. Know it all before you try!"__  
__"It takes you to another place, imagine everything you can,"_ I crooned_.  
_Tora drew out_, __"All the colors start to blend, your system overloads again."  
"Can you feel it? Don't let nobody tell you your life is over, be every color that you are! Into the rush, now, you don't have to know how. Know it all before you try!"_

* * *

____________________The night progressed wonderfully. It was so fun!  
I walked out with Tora, Luke, Jason, Louis and Ann, all of us holding our instruments. Okay, actually Jason always insisted on carrying my guitar after each gig we did. Tonight was no different.  
Thunder rumbled in the distance.  
"Only tonight of all nights," Ann grumbled, turning up the collar to her jacket.  
Lightning flashed, illuminating us all. Something about it made me feel strange. I turned, feeling an odd pull as the wind whipped my hair around.  
Lightning flashed again, but it wasn't a regular flash; it was white and pure. And it hit us.

* * *

I landed in a creek. And it was cold!  
"Hellfire!" I spat, rolling out of the water. My dress!  
I stood up and shook out my skirts. "What in Hellfire was-"  
I broke off. Where was I? There were no forests or creeks anywhere near Salt Lake City. Had I been blasted all the way to American Fork?  
And where were the others? I looked up at the sky, trying to find any stars that I recognized.  
I didn't recognize a single one. I couldn't even find any of the Dippers!  
"Hello?" I called. "Hello! Jason! Tora!"  
There was no answer.  
Images of wolves and bears ravaged my mind and I shivered, pulling the cloak Ann had lent me closer to my body. I picked up my skirts and started to walk. My strappy heels made it awkward in the soft grass and dirt. I kept my skirts hiked up to my calves, cursing the bugs that accosted me, slapping my skin in annoyance.  
A twig snapped behind me.  
I froze, afraid to turn around. I was being hunted.  
"It's probably just a squirrel," I muttered to myself. Then I remembered a scene from Ladyhawke. "Who do you think's out there, Luke?" I turned my head to the side. "Ah, Louis, you brought your crossbow. We should all stick together. Alright?"  
"Alright," I said in a deep tone.  
"Alright," I growled out.  
Another twig snapped and my courage broke. I bolted forward, shouting, "Show no fear, Louis! Leave no prisoners!"  
A low branch snapped back and scratched my cheek. I ran thru dense bushes, glancing back only once to see a dark figure running after me. My fake friends weren't going to scare this guy off.  
My foot slipped on a wet patch of grass and I fell forward, gasping in surprise and landing on my stomach. I turned and my stalker stood over me.  
I drew back, wincing as my ankle twinged painfully. The dark figure lowered his hood and stared down at me with dark eyes.  
In any other situation, I'd have thought him pretty damn hot. Right now…  
He squatted down next to me. "I won't harm you."  
Like I'm gonna believe that!  
He reached out a hand like I was a wild animal. "Are you hurt?"  
I didn't say anything, but glanced at my ankle.  
"May I feel it?" he asked softly.  
I felt oddly compelled to him. I nodded and extended my foot slightly.  
He touched my ankle and I felt a shockwave fly up my leg and settle in my heart. I jerked away from him with an involuntary whimper.  
He raised his hands. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"  
Had he? Or was it just my wild imagination again? I extended my foot again and he felt it. "It's only sprained."  
Thank God!  
"Do you have a camp nearby?" he asked.  
I shook my head and adverted my eyes. "I'm lost. I can't find my friends."  
He extended a hand and touched my stinging cheek. "Impossible," he whispered, his eyes stretching wide.  
I shivered under his gaze and he stood up. "Permit me to carry you?"  
I swallowed and nodded. He lifted me into his arms and carried me away.  
His camp turned out to be a rudimentary fire and a bed roll next to a grey war horse.  
Great; a boy scout!  
He sat me down next to the fire and wrapped a blanket around me. "Where were you traveling to?"  
I bit my lip. "I…was going home. I was with my friends and all of a sudden I'm here, in the woods, with no idea how I got there."  
He nodded slowly as if something had been proven. "My name is Murtagh."  
Whoa, what?!  
Not the Murtagh from the Inheritance Cycle? I loved that book series, but I was only halfway thru the first book. Seriously, this wasn't the same guy?  
He was looking at me expectantly and I realized that he wanted my name. "I'm Lizzy. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: so this spans over all four books. hehe, should be fun.**

_**Rush**_** by Aly and AJ. what? i still love them**

**i stole a scene from _Ladyhawke_. props if you spotted it**

**yes, this is a Mary Sue, but i promise to not botch it up horribly.**


End file.
